OMG Challenge
by Eleantris
Summary: Hear ye, hear ye! Calling all of you amazing Ashes authors to take on the OMG challenge! This is just a fun little Galex challenge from Jazzola and I for everyone to take part in - open to find out more! Please do come on in, cheap plonk is also on offer!


Greetings, all Ashes readers, writers, fans and imaginary constructs! (_With notes in brackets from me, Jazzola, because she wrote it. I'm just editing, in my own inimitable style._)

So recently, the awesome Jazzola (_she wrote that, not me! *blushes* You're awesome too, XTimeGirlX!_) and I were discussing how the rate of new Galex fics seems to have slowed down. There are definitely still great ones, but we were thinking that there aren't as many new fics as perhaps there once was when the show was actually on TV. I mean, I know I myself haven't been able to write so many as I once did because of school and things, but I really do wish I had more time to write for Galex, as I'm sure many of you do! (_Real life takes up so much blasted time! I have radioactive ostriches to muck out and feed, dogs to walk and stroke, madness to tend to, straightjackets to polish, tram doors to get stuck in... but yeah. I'll stop now. Sorry, XTimeGirlX_.) And basically, we all love Ashes passionately right? And we never want our love to cool and fade away? Cheesy moment here. :P _(...I'm buried under a mountain of cheddar._) Well, me and Jazzy thought we needed an action plan to boost the number of new Galex fics, because there are so many talented writers still here and we remembered the almost military style effort we all made to write fics after the series 3 finale – our finest moment, me thinks! :D _(*from underneath mountain of cheddar* And me! I think that too! Don't forget me!_)

And so, introducing... (_drum roll please :P_)... Operation More Galex! Or, 'OMG' for short. :D (_She thought of that. I thought of some acronyms, but they sounded too rude for you delicate lot. I think Gene would have quite liked them though._) We decide to come up with a challenge for you all to write a fic around, which would hopefully inspire you all to write something new so we could have a little collection of Galexy goodness for everyone to read, keeping the fire alive! So the challenge is this...

We want you to try write a fic based around the idea of Alex or Gene discovering a secret about the other. It can be any sort of secret you like, a big, important secret or a little, funny secret (_examples: big, important secret that Alex is pregnant, little, funny secret that Gene has a tattoo on his arse, hehe)_, and the story can basically be whatever the hell you want it to be, so long as there's some of that Galex in there that we all love so dearly! So you can go for a oneshot, a song-fic or a multi-chaptered fic; it can be fluffy, angsty, funny, whatever you want to write, depending on what sort of secret you think of to base it around. (_Just as long as it's not too cheesy, I'm going to need some help getting out from under this stuff. Thanks, XTimeGirlX..._) There are really no restrictions at all on genre, length or rating, so long as there's some Galex in there! (_Some? Speak for yourself, girl, I want loads!_)

And that's it, really! This is just a fun little challenge for the summer to get a new round of fics going, and I'll start a community to put them all in once we've got a few. All you have to do is get writing, and when you post your story, just mention somewhere in the summary that it's part of the 'OMG challenge', or if you can't fit it in the summary, just say something in the author's note and PM either me or Jazzola (_PM me! I'm a nice person! I don't bite! Much._) so there's no chance of us missing it. We think our fandom is definitely one of the best communities on the site (this is, of course, not just because Alex and Gene are so obviously meant to be together, but also because we have some of the best and most talented fanfiction writers around.:D) (_I mean, look at us! As a category, we are utterly awesome! Go A2A fanfiction!_) So yeah, that's all really. Commence OMG! :P (_Jazzola does drum-roll with her brother's drumstick pencils and fails miserably_)

Best of luck, and let the fun begin! :D

XTimeGirlX and Jazzola (_or ya can just call me Jazzy. I'm not fussy_).

P.S – A free evening with Gene Hunt and cheap plonk is rewarded to the author of every story posted for the OMG secret challenge. ;P (_Which means that I am the first in line... Jazzy *licks lips*_)

_Jazzy's little paragraph: we also promise to review each and every chapter that you write for the OMG Challenge, and please remember that this isn't a contest- we love Galex, we just want more of it! And if we could get a few healthy dollops of Chris/Shaz in there as well, that would be fandabbydosy! And you could even include characters from Life on Mars as well- Sam/Annie? And any questions that you have, please feel free to contact us- don't be shy. Peace out! Jazzy..._and XTimeGirlX (sorry to butt in on your little paragraph there. :P)


End file.
